Undiscovered Magic
by in february air
Summary: Orders from Dumbledore involve Harry, Ron, and Hermione to protect a girl from Lord Voldemort. Why does Lord Voldemort want her, and what does she have to do with the mysterious tomb added to Hogwarts? RATED T FOR SAFETY discontinued
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story, inspiration from a dream I had. It was odder than what it sounds like, but I tweaked it a bit. I don't think I want myself, or my parents in the story. shivers But, yeah. Enjoy the story! You don't need to review, I just liked my dream, so I'm pretty much recording it here.**

_Voldemort silently petted Nagini, who was floating over a large, two-story house in suburbia London. He was watching her enjoy her life before she was succumbed into doing whatever he wanted her to do. He laughed a maniacal laugh before silently watching her once again. She walked out of her house, surrounded by her friends. He reached into his cloak and wrapped his skeletal fingers around his wand. He waited again for the girl to be alone. _

Harry Potter forced his eyes open. He was panting, trying to forget what he just saw, although he knew he couldn't. Hermione Granger bursted through the door, worry spread throughout her face, Ron Weasley rushing to catch up with Hermione.

"You know what's weird, mate?" Ron asked out of breath. "She always knows when this happens."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Yes I do and it's for his safety!" She turned back to Harry. "You know you have to stop giving in!"

"I know… but I saw something strange. He was at this one girl's house… just floating there. She was surrounded by her friends… I think he wants her."

Hermione slid to the floor. "What does she want with the girl?"

"Who knows? But it's not a good thing. Come on, she doesn't live too far from here. We don't want some girl being some slave to Voldemort do we?"

Hermione and Ron fiercely shook their heads.

And off they went.

**A/N: Short prologue. Yeah. This really didn't happen in my dream. I'm serious. I just added this because… it'll make more sense when you read chapter one.**

**Review!**


	2. Consider Saving My Life as a Present

**A/N: Okay, next chapter! This is where the story really starts. And you'll find the main character's name later on. This is pretty long, so good luck following. And yes, this really happened in my dream. But, just imagine the main character as me. Or you. You can insert yourself into the story if you want. I do that sometimes. But bottom line, enjoy the chapter!**

I couldn't wait the day I turned 15.

I was allowed to secretly get my Driver's Ed… from my dad. But seriously, don't tell anyone. Because it's a secret. If anyone finds out, I'm toast. You know what the government can do to my dad… think of what they'll do to me! It took me a while to persuade my dad, but I think the "I'll be such a good driver when I actually get my license and I won't drink and drive!" got his attention. Think about it! A driver's license with my name printed next to my lovely face: Aubree Addison Sewell.

Well… I don't know if my face is as "lovely" as I think it is. I mean, sure, guys chase after me… okay maybe a few. Not in a while. I see many flaws when I look in the mirror. Maybe that's because I use natural make-up. Unlike the stuff you see on those really preppy girls. I guess that's why I don't have a boyfriend.

But back to my 15th birthday thought.

Well, the day came.

I invited a bunch of my closest friends over and we just swam all afternoon and night. Dad cooked his broccoli casserole (I must be a big loser to actually like casseroles) and Mum baked a really nice cake. I don't know how, but with chocolate chip icing, it'd just appear on the cake. I was watching her put the icing and frosting and all that other fattening stuff on the cake, but I blink and I see a really thick layer of chocolate chip icing. Although I didn't care at the time, I was too busy waiting for my friends to come over and I wanted a bite of it so bad.

When my friends arrived, there were multiple screams, shrieks, and all that stuff that happens when you see your friends for the first time in… 5 minutes? Girls are just like that. Camera flashes went off there to here, each of us in a different pose every time. Even my older brother came downstairs and congratulated me.

"Congrats sis! You're 15 now. I remember when I was 15…. Good times, good times." Ashton Arden Sewell cried out. He grabbed his camera.

I struck a pose. "Isn't that the time you got sent to that camp and when you came back you were crying to mum and was all 'Don't send me back there ever again!' Talk about good times!" I teased.

"Don't have to remind me about that." He took the picture and I struck another pose. "Besides, you're not going to be sent to that camp are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's an all-boy camp… and newsflash? I'm a girl!" The camera flashed and I struck one more pose. "Kisses for my big brother."

He laughed. "Kisses back!" He took the final picture.

I took a forkful of Dad's casserole and stuffed it in my mouth.

"You pig…." Ashton muttered. He paused. "Uh-oh."

"Wuff?" I tried to say "What?" but that didn't work out so well.

"Take a look at this." He handed the camera to me, turning away, looking worried.

I glanced at my picture. There was a shadowy thing behind me. "What the hell did you do to my picture Ashton?! You're making my right side not so great looking compared to the left."

He whipped his head toward me and sent me a death glare. "I didn't do it, I swear. Take a look at the next one."

I pressed the right arrow on his camera. There were 2 shadowy things there this time. I worriedly looked at the next one. 3. Next. 4. "Uh-oh." I muttered. "I'm serious, I think your camera is broken. Go fix it." I tossed it back to Ashton and ran back into the backyard, standing by the edge, my friends pulling me in. I screamed, going under the water's surface, and popping back up coughing my guts out… if that was even possible.

I opened my presents. I got a bunch of clothes, jewelry, and CDs from my friends… god I love them so much. They know me. But my parents know me better. Dad got me a new journal: a red velvet cover and old-looking pages. I bet you they're old because it smelled like it. I bear-hugged Dad, he bear-hugged back. Ashton gave me a chest. It was made out of cherry tree wood and said my name on it: Aubree Addison Sewell. I hugged him to death. I loved it. I didn't know when I was going to use it, but it looked pretty cool in my room. Mum was last. She told me to close my eyes and I felt my mom put something around my neck. On her signal, I opened my eyes, and glanced at my neckline. There was a red ruby on it. It said my great-great-great-great grandma's initials: CCS. I smiled. I hugged Mum the tightest, she deserves it. She told me stories about how this ruby can open up some tomb or something, and I've been longing for this forever. But when I'm successful enough, I want to find that tomb and open it.

When the party was over, I thanked the heavens that all my friends lived in my neighborhood, because I was walking each of my friends home. I needed my exercise anyways. We talked about what girls talk about: clothes, hair, boys, boys, and oh yeah, boys. I almost literally slapped my best friend when she said she thought my brother was cute. Oh, brother.

I was dropping off the last friend to her house, when she saw something move up in the stars. I jumped and glanced up, not seeing anything but pitch black.

"Seriously, don't scare me like that." I said, my hand on my chest, my heart's pounding filling my ears.

"I'm not scaring you. I seriously saw something up there." She said, glancing up again at the sky.

"And I should believe this from the girl who still believes in the Easter Bunny…?" I pointed out.

"Shhh…." She hissed. "He might hear you. No more Easter Eggs for you on Easter if he hears you…."

I rolled my eyes. "And I wonder why I hang out with you."

She shrugged. "No one knows." And she stepped into her safe boundaries.

I sighed. It was weird how the wind was blowing like, really hard. It was night… in the summer for crying out loud! I just ignored it and kept walking. I do ignore stuff a lot, huh? But at that time, I wanted to go home. So I can write in my new journal. I turned the corner and I don't know how but I felt something following me. I crossed the street and turned the corner again, and still felt something following me. I turned around, but nothing was there. I tried what Spongebob did on that one episode.

"I'm not interested in anything you're selling!" I cried, feeling like a complete idiot. I started fast walking, still feeling something follow me. I turned the corner again; I was almost near the front gate, with security guards. I was going to tell them that something was following me and they were good at hiding.

But that wouldn't work out because I'd sound like some random paranoid teenager.

This was a really bad time to forget your cell phone, huh?

My plan was to take a shortcut through the park and back into my neighborhood, but still felt something. And it felt like there were more. I stopped in the middle of the park, seeing something just float there. I did a 360, seeing more "somethings" floating there. Okay, creepy way to end your 15th birthday party… or your life.

There were a lot of the shadowy things now. You know the ones that were in my pictures. I guess he didn't add those. Except now, there were a bunch of them. I panicked, and screamed.

Not the best way to ask for help. But I guessed it worked.

Three teenagers, one boy with dark brown messy hair and… a lightning shaped scar, a girl with brown slightly-bushy hair, and one boy with fiery red hair approached me. They withdrew these things that looked like twigs, except when they chanted something like, "_Expecto Patronum_," a bright light came out in the shape of animals: a silver stag, a Jack Russell terrier, and an otter. I stared at them in confusion. I thought I was dreaming, but the animals "chased away" the black shadowy things. I don't know how, but they did. I think I fainted because I blacked out at that moment.

I felt someone nudge my arm. I opened my eyes slightly and the three teenagers were kneeling at my sides.

"Thank _Merlin_ you're okay." The bushy haired girl sighed.

I opened my eyes wide and blinked a few times. The whole world became sharp again. I looked up to see the most amazing pair of brilliant green eyes there ever was. I swear I felt myself blush; more importantly, I thought I saw him blush back.

"I would've never forgiven myself if she wasn't." The boy with a lightning shaped scar stuttered.

"What happened…?" I asked, my mind a blank slate. Until I remembered that I was attacked by shadowy things. "I was attacked by shadowy things… right?" I could be dreaming… again.

But then I remembered my back was against the cold, clammy, green grass of the park.

"You mean dementors." The redhead piped in.

The bushy haired girl and the boy with the most amazing eyes… err… the boy with the lightning shaped scar glared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Hey, no problem." I flashed a smile and then frowned. "I think I'm getting my sundress all green. I need a little help please?" I stuck out my hand.

The boy with the brilliant green eyes gracefully took my hand and pulled me up. I swear, I couldn't have gotten redder than a tomato. And that is pretty red.

"Okay. Since I wasn't dreaming, what the heck were you guys doing? What does a stupid stick do?" I asked. Yes, me, Miss I-Usually-Ignore-Everything. But now, I'm started to think I shouldn't ignore everything anymore.

"That's not a stupid stick, that's a wand!" The redhead charged at me, but the bushy haired girl kept me away from him, thank god.

"A wand? Don't like only witches and wizards use those things?"

They glanced nervously at each other, then at the floor.

The redhead ruffled his hair. "We're… we're…."

The bushy haired girl finished his sentence, "witches and wizards."

Silence.

"You're not serious right?" I started giggling, until I realized that no one was laughing with me. "You're serious?!"

They reluctantly nodded.

"Wow. What a birthday." I muttered. "Wait, I never got your names." I held out my hand. "I'm Aubree Sewell."

"Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said, and smiled. I took her hand and she shook it enthusiastically.

"Ron Weasley." The red head muttered. He took it catiously, like I had some germ or not. I don't know if I should be insulted, or flattered. I guess both.

"Harry Potter." The boy with the amazing green eyes smiled. He held out his hand and I took it, shaking it lightly.

"Nice meeting you guys, Hermione, Ron… Harry." I blushed saying his name. "And thanks for saving me. You guys rock. But I got to get back home… I don't want my parents filing a missing report on my own birthday."

"It's your birthday?!" Hermione squealed. "Happy birthday!" I smiled.

"Ha… thanks! You can consider saving my life as a present." Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry just nodded. "I got to get home. Bye."

Harry blushed, and nervously waved goodbye, Ron and Hermione waved enthusiastically.

I started walking back on the path sidewalk when an old man suddenly appeared in front of me. He had a long white hair, and a white mustache-beard combo and half-moon glasses. "Excuse me." I said quietly, making eye contact with the old man.

He wouldn't budge.

"I have to get home soon, unless you want to tell my parents why you're holding me off." I flexed my fingers.

"I'm not holding you off, Aubree." He replied, softly.

I gave a look of horror, shock, and… confusion? How did he know my name?

"Aubree! Don't!" Harry screamed. The trio ran over to me.

Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore!" She ran over to him and hugged him. I literally stepped away.

I clenched my fists. "Aubree. Seriously. Don't." Ron commanded. Like that was supposed to help.

"But I got to get home. If I get grounded, on my birthday, I'm blaming you guys." I said half-joking, half-really meaning it. Mostly meaning it.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The old man's soft voice was like soothing music to her ears. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Silence. Was I supposed to know him or something? I mean he just introduced himself, but it's like he's expecting me to say something.

"Umm… nice to meet you. But how do you know my name?"

"I know your mum." He replied. "Can I see her? I want to talk to her about… something."

I glanced at Harry, who nodded slightly, which I guess meant that I should trust him. I mean Hermione did hug him.

"Okay then, follow me."

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. I'm trying to remember my dream for this. But yeah… REVIEW! Because you'll be a wonderful person if you do. I'll avada kedavra your butt if you don't. Just kidding. Please do.**


	3. Great, More Witches

**A/N: Here's chapter 2/3 if you include the prologue. But you shouldn't. Anyways, here it is!**

I walked home surrounded by 4 armed people.

But not armed with what you think. You know, guns and whatever crap the military carries lately.

I walked home surrounded by 4 armed people. Those arms: wands.

Hermione was panicking because they were not old enough to use magic outside of school until they were 17, but Dumbledore said he was going to take care of him.

And they believed him.

Knowing him for a good 20 minutes, I was starting to trust him too. Ehh, I don't give trust out on a daily basis, but I guess today was "Get-free-trust day."

I signaled the others to file behind me; the doorway was pretty narrow. It couldn't cramp all of us. I cracked the door open a bit and my parents were standing by the doorway, looking at me like I was in big trouble… I probably was. I closed my eyes and was about to close it until I heard Mum's strict voice.

"Aubree Addison Sewell, you get your butt back into the house right here missy."

Ron snickered. I shot glare daggers at him and he shut up immediately.

"We were about to file a missing persons report." Dad's strict voice was like a siren through the door.

I glanced at the Trio, who nervously looked at the floor. "Told you so." I mouthed.

"Don't blame her." Dumbledore spoke up. He stepped in front of me and opened the door. I peeked at my Mum, who was in tears.

"Albus… Dumbledore?" She stammered. "Headmaster… Albus Dumbledore?"

"That's me." He said calmly.

Mum ran up to him and hugged him. I saw Dad come up to him and shake his hand and I faintly heard, "Nice to see you again."

I guess Dumbledore did know Mum. And what's up with this Headmaster thing?

I passed my way through the hugging adults and was now waiting for them to break apart. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. What am I? Some leader? Yeah, right.

"Mum…? Is there something you want to tell me?" I spoke out when they broke apart.

Silence. Mum glanced wearily at Dumbledore, who closed his eyes and nodded. "Now's the time…" he whispered.

She took a deep breath in turned to me. I squinted at Mum, which I knew if I did this to her with no people in the room, I'd get grounded. I guess I'm just lucky today… or getting off the hook because of news.

"Aubree…" She whispered. "I am a witch."

Great more witches. I gave a look of confusion, and then looked at my dad. He shook his head. I guess he wasn't one, just Mum.

_Great…._

I must have fainted again, because I was woken up on the floor of my living room.

Another way to embarrass myself in front of Harry… Ron, and Hermione. Of course, them three. And Dumbledore too.

Dumbledore was standing in front of me with an amused look on his face. I would've scowled, but that would be impolite, and Mum would've grounded me. I think I heard Ron mutter, "Not again…" I should've strangled him there and then. Not my fault that I get major news at one in the morning and just collapse. And I'm tired from swimming and running and walking and all the other stuff that happened in the past 24 hours. Harry smiled and Hermione sighed a sigh of relief. I feel better.

I managed to stand up, almost falling over, but still managed to stand up and sat on the couch. Hermione plopped down next to me, followed by Ron and Harry. Mum sat on the couch across from the table and took a deep breath in and out.

"Aubree…." She started.

"Yes?" I interrupted.

I would've refused to answer but not in front of Har-… I mean guests.

"I heard about what happened tonight. I don't know why that happened and I don't know what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants with you…"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" I interrupted again. I had the tendency to. Why should I not know?

"The person who sent the dementors." Ron piped up. Daggers were shot at him, again.

"Yes, Ronald, thank you." Mum said and continued, "Anyways, you're going to Hogwarts."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron screamed in unison, "Yes!"

I was puzzled. "Hogwarts?"

"School of witchcraft and wizardry." They said in unison.

Silence.

"So I'm going to be a wizard?" I asked, my mouth open in awe.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I felt like I should've stopped there. I'm already in the midst of writing the next chapter, so watch out for that! & Review!**


	4. This Room is So Nice Without the Dust

**A/N: New chapter! Wow, am I updating fast! Faster than I did on my other story, The Great Date Auction! –pokes story- Yeah. That's probably because I know what's going to happen in the story. And it's a three day weekend. Once this weekend passes, get ready for slow updates! UU Yeah I'm such a pessimist. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but Aubree Addison Sewell and the plot. But when you think about it, that isn't much, is it?**

Mum sighed. "Yes you're going to be a wizard."

"Why?" I wailed. I didn't want to faint again, so I held on to the cushion under my butt tight. "And did Ashton go?"

"Yes he did." She said softly. "Remember those few years when we sent you to live with my mum and dad in America?"

I nodded.

"That's when he went. And we made up the whole camp thing… we didn't want you to go to Hogwarts. He dropped out when he was your age."

I stared at Dad. "Sorry, dear." He mouthed.

Okay, now I was bubbling with anger. "How come he knew he was a wizard some years ago and I just know now?"

Mum sighed. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, it's just that you didn't show any of those signs, so we figured you weren't going to Hogwarts. There were never and letters to."

Okay, I don't usually cry, but I resisted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay." I whispered. I sniffled, and then perked up again. This means that I'm going to the same school as Harry… Ron and Hermione!

"Mum? How do you know Dumbledore?"

She laughed. "He's Headmaster at Hogwarts."

I flushed with embarrassment. Oops.

It's like he was reading my mind or something, because he said, "It's okay, Aubree."

I think he said that because I was rude to him at the park. Or maybe because I was going to Hogwarts. I'll figure that one out later.

"When is she going to get her supplies?" Hermione asked Mum.

"Tomorrow." Mum glanced at her watch. "Erm, later today. You kids better get some rest. Follow me upstairs, I'll show you to the guest room." She stopped by the door first and took out a chest from under the couch. In all my years of hunting for spare change, I've never seen that chest. She took out a… wand? "Come on kids, upstairs. I need to clean it first. I may need some help." She turned to Dumbledore. "Are you going to be staying tonight?"

He shook his head. "I have to get back. See you later, Aubree, Harry, Ron, Hermione." We waved goodbye and watched him disappear. Wait, disappear?

"He apparated." Harry whispered in my ear. "It's a way of transportation in the wizarding world."

"Oh." I said like it made sense, although I was still

I followed Mum and the trio upstairs and into the guest room, which shares a bathroom with me. Great, now I got to share it. Well, I am sharing it with people who saved my life.

Yeah, I can't just drop that.

We reached the guest room, and let me say, it's a mess. It was all dusty everywhere; I started coughing. The bed sheets were covered with dust and the pillows were all torn.

"_Scourgify!_" My mom said sternly, and the dust just seemed to… disappear.

The trio followed. "_Scourgify!_"

I just stayed back. I felt left out, because I was supposed to know that by the time. I held to the back stair railing as I sat down on a stair and waited for the room to be clean.

Harry stepped outside and sat next to me.

"Left out?" He said.

"I'll say." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be as great as us soon… well… close. You'll beat Ron in no time!"

That made me laugh. I don't know why. I guess he deserves it.

"How about you and Hermione?"

"Hermione's a bookworm. Super smart. Excellent. And I just know my magic."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Harry! Aubree!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the house. "Blimey, this room is so nice without the dust."

I giggled and followed Ron's voice back into the room, Harry trailing behind me.

**A/N: I'm about to write the next chapter, so keep waiting. Review!**


	5. If You're Trying to Squeeze My Guts Out

**A/N: Next chapter! I would've updated sooner but I had to go to my aunt's daughter's first birthday party. No she isn't my cousin, but I know her by my grandma and her grandma being sisters. She had the coolest Tinkerbelle at the party! She could sing, act, paint faces, do balloon animals, and do magic. Yeah, I'm so cool I got a shooting star painted on my face! It was sparkly! Okay, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my character, Aubree Addison Sewell. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Heck, I don't really own the name, just all of it put together.**

I had to agree with Ron, the room did look amazing. Hermione was already lying down on one of the beds half asleep and Ron was fluffing his pillow. Harry claimed the bed closest to the door and bid us a good night.

"Night, mates." I said and went next door to my room. I flopped down on my bed and glanced around. The pastel walls were suddenly cheery and the beige ceiling really made me really happy. The leaves on the wallpaper reminded me of Harry's gorgeous eyes. I thought about what a hectic birthday I had. I gripped the ruby necklace she had on and drifted off to sleep.

I heard a banging on the door. I woke up with a start.

"Aubree!" I heard Ron's voice through the door. "Tell Hermione to hurry up! I need to shower too!"

"Shh!" Harry hissed. She's still sleeping.

I moaned. "Not any more!" I screamed. I opened the door and threw a pillow at Ron's surprised face. "Okay, rule one. Never ever wake me up during summer vacation. Seriously, I like to sleep in." I glanced at the clock. "10 A.M. are you crazy?" I yelled at him. "Rule two, girls take a long time in the morning… live with it." I slammed the door shut and jumped back on the bed. I tried to fall asleep, until there was a light knock on the door.

Groaning, I stood up once again and opened the door. Harry and Ron were standing there once again. I leaned on the door frame and skeptically glanced at Ron. "Mhm?"

"Sorry for waking you up." He muttered.

I raised my eyebrow, and then sighed. "It's okay. I have to get up anyways."

Hermione then walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. "What happened? I heard you screaming."

"Rules." I simply stated. "Ron woke me up because you took forever in the bathroom."

Ron hesitantly shrugged.

"Ronald!" She hissed. "You're lucky her mum let us stay here! Mess with her child and you could have been kicked out."

"Sorry," he muttered, "I just needed to get ready." He looked up and met Hermione's eyes. "Ginny, Fred and George are going to be meeting us in Diagon Alley in a few hours, at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Aubree needs to meet them."

"Who?" I asked.

"My sister and my twin brothers."

"Great, more wizards." I muttered. "Well, then I better get going." I started going my way to the stairs to use the downstairs bathroom. "Ron, your turn." I pointed at the bathroom.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically, before turning to Hermione. "Thanks for taking forever."

"My pleasure." She replied.

When all of us were ready, we started on our way to the park, where we found Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Hello children." He said calmly. "Ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

The trio nodded while I just rolled my eyes. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"By broomstick, of course." Harry said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Broomstick?" I choked. "I don't know how to use a broom!" I yelled. A passer-by gave me a look of confusion before carrying on. I closed my eyes and exhaled. Boy, was my life as a 15-year-old getting tougher. And I thought I couldn't handle normal school.

Dumbledore patted my back. "Don't worry. We'll partner up. Ron and Hermione and You and Harry."

My cheeks burned. I quickly glanced at Harry, who started to blush too. "O-okay then."

He pulled out his wand. "_Accio_ broomstick." A broomstick came flying in our direction, landing in his hand. He stuck the broomstick in between his legs and I followed, wrapping my arms around his stomach. Ron and Hermione followed, but Dumbledore apparated. We slowly rose and were soon enough, up in the air. I gripped Harry tighter; I thought he didn't mind until…

"Aubree, can you not hug me so tight? If you're trying to squeeze my guts out through my mouth, then you're doing a great job." He said jokingly.

I loosened my grip. "Sorry. I'm… afraid… of… heights."

"Seriously?" He asked.

I nodded, although I doubt he could see me. I guess he felt it. I rested my head on his back.

"Just hold on tight, close your eyes, and keep it like that until you feel the ground below." He screamed.

I could barely hear him because I was feeling nauseous. "Okay." I tried to scream back, but it sounded more like, "O." So much for that.

And when I feel nauseous, I fall asleep. Like every time I'm on a plane, I sleep because I feel like I'm going to vomit. Besides, it's not like I had enough beauty sleep. 8 hours… that's unhealthy for a girl.

"Aubree!" I heard a voice from the distance.

I opened my eyes and see Ron go, "Wake up!" Hermione was shaking me lightly. I slowly picked my head off Harry's back.

"_Merlin!_" I muttered. "Sorry Harry. I guess I fell asleep on you didn't I?"

He nodded, and blushed. Okay, cue the gross thoughts entering my head.

"I'm afraid of heights." I shrugged. "And blame Ron. He woke me up, like, extra early. During summer."

"Me?" Ron asked, aghast.

I nodded.

"It's Hermione's fault!" Ron pointed at Hermione, although glaring at me. "She took forever in the bathroom."

I groaned. "Girls take a long time in the bathroom, if you were a girl, then you would understand."

"Well, I'm not one. Am I?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

"Might as well be one." I muttered.

Harry sighed. "Aubree, Ron, stop! This is more annoying than when Hermione and you quarrel." He pointed at Ron.

I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.

Silence.

"Hey!" Ron said, finally getting what Harry said.

I giggled and turned back to Ron. "Okay I'm sorry."

"Boy you're a forgiving person." He said. "Unlike some people." He eyed Hermione who stuck out her tongue at him.

"Now hug and make up." Harry said.

"Seriously?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You've never hugged a girl before?" I asked, even more surprised. "Sad stuff, right there." I approached him with my arms wide open, before wrapping them around him. He wrapped his arms around me back. I glanced at Hermione, who gave a look of… slight envy? I'm not sure, but seriously, she didn't look happy for our make up. I quickly let go, giving Hermione enough time to recover.

Not like I liked Ron that much anyway. I like a certain boy with a lightning shaped scar and the brilliant green eyes better. Like, really better.

"Okay, let's stop with the mushiness. Let's go to Diagon Alley already!" I said and smiled.

"But I liked the mushiness." Harry whined.

"Well, then, sucks for you." I said and started walking down the street. I didn't notice anyone following me.

"Aubree!" Harry screamed at me. I turned around, and realized they were still standing where they were and I was already at the end of the street. "Diagon Alley's this way."

"Oh, okay." I said between laughs and followed the trio to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Okay, be nice viewers and review! Thanks to all who's reading!**


	6. You Sure Don't Give Me A Break

**A/N: Yes, another chapter. Thanks to all my readers… you guys are amazing! LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling has made.**

"The Leaky… Cauldron?" I asked as we stood outside of a building.

"Yes, Aubree." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, still puzzled. "I'm too young to drink."

Harry gave an amused look. Ron fitted into giggles. Hermione leaned over to my ear and whispered, "It's the bridge from here to Diagon Alley."

Okay, I am not going to get used to this magic stuff anytime soon. "Okay…?"

Harry walked around and into the back, followed by Ron and Hermione. I was being left behind because of my stupid brain that can't function at times like these. I quickly caught up, them waiting for me next to a brick wall. All of them had raised eyebrows.

"Give me a minute." I said. I laid a hand on my chest and the other hand on the wall. I leaned on it and started breathing. "For saving my life, you sure don't like to give me a break."

Hermione giggled. Ron came up to me and muttered, "Get used to it."

I swear there was universal karma right there.

Harry turned to the brick wall and tapped the brick that was three up, two across with his wand and the bricks disappeared, revealing an archway. I'm guessing it's the portal to Diagon Alley.

Harry stepped into the portal, Hermione next; Ron was supposed to go next, but I cut him off, sticking out my tongue at him before entering. He groaned and stepped in after me.

And before I knew it, I was standing on a long, cobbled street with so many shops lined on both sides. I got dizzy looking at all the window displays. I laid a hand on my forehead. And I was supposed to find what I needed here? I thought going throughout the mall was hard.

"Ready?" Dumbledore's calm voice said behind them; I whipped around to find Dumbledore behind us. I looked up and smiled.

"Ready." I said confidently. I guess it stopped because I frowned. "But I don't have any… whatever the currency is here."

Dumbledore smiled. "Don't worry, I'll pay for everything."

I smiled back. "Thanks!"

Ron interrupted. "But we have to go meet Ginny, Fred, and George!"

Dumbledore sighed. "All right, then. Off to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

We walked to a store with joke items in its front window; number 93, Diagon Alley. I smiled. There was no store like this in the real world with jokes like these. I am so going to get my friends something here for Christmas. I ran inside the shop. I guess the rest of them wanted to say inside.

I entered the shop, looking around, amazed. I really needed to get myself something here for Christmas. I glanced at something called "Extendable Ears" when I heard a whistle from the front desk. I turned around and saw one red-head twin high-fiving another red-head twin. I rolled my eyes. I'm guessing these twins are related to Ron. They have the same obnoxiousness.

"Hello, mate." One twin said, looking at me, while the other twin whistled again. "How are you on this fine day?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Great… not interested." I turned around again, glancing at the Extendable Ears again.

"But you're gorgeous!" One twin said. "You complete me." The other one completed. I rolled my eyes. More mushiness.

"Leave her alone!" A red-head girl strolled from the back of the shop to the front, screaming for the twins to shut up. "This is why you lose girl customers. Not like they'll come in here anyways." She walked up to me. "Ginevra Weasley. Call me Ginny."

"Hey Ginevra!" I said. She gave me a dirty look. "I'm joking, Ginny. I'm Aubree Sewell." I shook her hand. She laughed.

"Aubree… fine name for a lady like you." One twin said. He sat down on the stool next to the other twin.

"_Merlin…_" I said, closing my eyes in disbelief. "Okay, you know what? I'm going. Nice meeting you Ginny."

"Bye Aubree." She waved goodbye and I stepped outside.

"Morons…" I muttered. I was met outside by 3 concerning teenagers and a slightly amused Dumbledore. "What happened?" I asked.

"Did you meet whoever was inside?" Harry asked.

"Only one girl… Ginny. The two twins at the counter were so obnoxious." I started walking past them, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron formed a wall. Not letting me through. "Hey guys, I have to get my… wizarding stuff? Come on!" They didn't budge.

Harry and Ron sighed. They picked me up and entered the shop again. Hermione went into fits of giggles, trailing behind.

"Put me down!" I kept screaming. Obviously, that didn't work. I opened my eyes and I was back in the shop. They put my down.

"Thanks for putting me down. Let's go." I ran into them again. What were they, the human wall?

Ron walked over to the counter. "Fred. George. What the hell? Scaring Aubree like that?"

I wasn't scared! It was just… creepy. Whatever, Ron's saving my butt from his brothers.

Harry strolled over to the counter. "Seriously. She comes here because she wants to buy something and you scare her off?"

Again with the scaring thing.

"You know her?" One twin asked. "We didn't know!" The other twin piped in.

The completing each other's sentences thing was starting to weird me out. I've never really known twins. Ron and Harry were used to it.

"_Blimey!_ Sorry, mates." They said in unison.

Hermione joined in. "You four are so obnoxious."

I nodded. I was still sort of shocked at what Ron and Harry are doing.

Dumbledore walked in the store. "Children, quiet!" He said in a strict voice.

The twins gave a look of horror, tilting back, and falling out of their chairs. I couldn't help but laugh. My stomach was cramping with laughter. I quickly glanced at the twins, who were giving me dirty looks. I fell to the floor in laughter. Ginny quickly pulled me back up.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I calmed down after a few moments.

"You guys deserved it." I heard Harry mutter.

The twins stood up, and walked over to me nervously. Like I was going to attack them with the wand I don't have.

"S-sorry." One spoke. "Really s-sorry." The other twin whispered.

I had to look up at them to see their faces. I'm a sprite compared to them!

"No problem guys. I was just messing with your heads." I jumped up and ruffled their hair. That's proof of how short I was.

They laughed.

I stuck out both of my hands, crossed at the elbow area. "Aubree Sewell."

"Fred." One of the twins stuck out one of their hands and grabbed it with mine. "George." The other twin took my other hand. I felt like a complete idiot, but it was easier than doing it one at a time.

I smiled. "Another problem solved."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances while Hermione got up from her talk with Ginny.

"Nice meeting you guys!" I said. "I have to go get my… what is it called?"

Hermione whispered in my ear.

"Oh right, wand. Bye!"

The twins exchanged glances this time. "You don't have a wand?"

I shook my head. They gave me a puzzled look.

Dumbledore lead them to a corner of the shop. I bet you he's telling them about what happened last night. Crap.

I saw Fred... or was it George… glance over at me once or twice, both of them nodding their heads to whatever he was saying.

They came back over to the front of the shop. I glanced nervously at the ground.

I felt a hand rest on my back and felt it pat me lightly. I looked up and saw Harry tapping me. I blushed.

"Well, let's get going?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded, and we were out of the shop, going to get whatever I needed.

**A/N: Yes, I didn't have much inspiration, but I had to add the falling-off-the-stools somewhere. Review please!**


	7. Hey, at least I tried

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I really didn't mean it! It's just that I usually update on weekends, and the past weekends I was really busy. It was annoying! I was at my cousin's house both of the weekends… why would I have a file of this story on her computer? Scary thoughts… think of what she'd do! But yeah, sorry this took so long! But don't worry, I already know what the next chapter's going to be about!**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever own anything? Nope. Ownage goes to J.K. Rowling.**

We walked down the streets and stopped at Ollivander's.

"Ollivander's?" I asked. Okay, I think my stupid questions were getting on their nerves. But hey, I would've known this if my mother brought me to Diagon Alley when I was supposed to. I don't usually hold grudges, but this grudge can last a while.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

I took this as a sign. "The wand store?"

She slightly nodded.

Score one for Aubree Sewell! I noted my success in the back of my mind and snapped back to reality. I gulped.

Dumbledore and the trio stepped in; I cautiously entered the store. You never know what'll happen, seriously. I wasn't that good in the real world; hence, no expert in the real world.

"Dumbledore!" An old man said from behind a counter. "Nice to see you! Need a new wand?"

"No, no." Dumbledore calmly said. "I'm here to get a wand for a new student."

"First year and first time shopping. Ahh, I remember when young Harry, here, got his wand."

Harry blushed. I guess the old man thought I was a first year.

"On the contrary." He leaned closer to the old man. "Late bloomer."

Cue the blushing. I hated being called that.

"Ahh…." The man said. He came out from behind the counter and stepped in front of me. "Ollivander at your service." He bowed. I stifled a giggle.

Then I blanked out. "Umm… Aubree Sewell." I curtseyed.

Ron and Harry were huddling together, trying not to laugh. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. Hey, at least I tried!

"Never seen that one before." Ollivander smiled. "So, let's see…." He stuck my right arm up, while a floating tape measure and floating notepad just appeared out of nowhere. I could've jumped out the window just then, but I knew that glass would give me some serious boo-boos. This magic stuff will get some getting used to. Ollivander read the measurements on the notepad before the tape measure and notepad disappeared to wherever they came from. I forced my arm to jerk down to my side and let it relax, while he flounced off to some other section of the store.

Harry walked up to me and smiled. "Nervous?"

"Not really." I swear I heard my brain say "_Liar._" I mentally kicked myself and told myself to shut up. I was actually really nervous. What happens if something went wrong? What happens if I blow up the whole world? What happens if… I make myself ugly?

And that was my egocentric side.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I hope so."

Ollivander flounced back to our spot. I smiled as he held out one stick… err… wand. This concept is pretty hard to grasp.

"Twelve inches, Holly, Dragon." Ollivander said.

I think I just won the award for the most puzzle looks in the past 24 hours.

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Length, wood, core."

"Oh…." I said, embarrassed. "Gotcha!"

Ollivander gave me a sign of sympathy. I held out my hand and he lightly set it in my hand. I lightly gripped it and put it in the upward position.

"Give it a swish." Ollivander said in a confident tone.

_Inhale, exhale._ I pointed at a book on one of the sitting areas, and flicked the wand. I watch the book lift up as I raised the wand, but as I raised it sideways, it went out of control. Aiming toward the trio and Dumbledore, they ducked before it would hit them square in the face and hit the wall across.

I instantly dropped the wand and cupped my mouth. My mouth was gaped wide open and my eyes were wide in shock. "Oops…." I muttered hesitantly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron slowly got up, helping Hermione up. "That was worse than when I got my first wand."

I could simply picture what it was like with his first wand. Another mental kick in the head. "Yeah… thanks that helps." I muttered sarcastically.

Ollivander simply picked up the wand from the floor and dropped it on the table. He picked up another one. "Nine and one half inches, oak, phoenix… try it!"

I cautiously picked it up. Before I could even move it, the tip caught on fire.

"What the hell?" I asked. I would've asked for help when Ollivander took the wand straight from my hand and dropped it on the table once more. The flame died down as it hit the cold glass tabletop.

"Nine inches, oak, unicorn." He simply stated. I quickly grasped this one. I wanted another bad wand to just hit the tabletop.

Another swish… although I wasn't expecting this outcome. Multiple streamers flew out of the wand, like a party… out of a stick?

The best party ever! Yeah, right.

"Perfect!" Ollivander shouted and I smiled. It felt good to finally have a wand of my own. Being a misfit sucked. I never liked it.

I stuck my new wand inside my coat pocket and walked over to the trio. "I got a wand!" I squealed like a girl. Hermione squealed with me, while Harry and Ron just shrugged.

"I felt left out!" I pouted. I don't know if I was serious or half-joking but it was the truth.

Harry stepped closer to me. "I can see it… you're better than Ron already."

I giggled while Ron scoffed. "I hope so. I don't want to be the worst of the bunch."

"You probably are…." Ron muttered. "He's just flirting with you."

Hermione whacked him on the head. "Shhh…."

I heard these comments, but I totally ignored them because I'm little Miss Ignore-Everything.

**A/N: Review please! I'm desperate. Not really, but you know… that does help a bit doesn't it? Well it should. Go review.**


	8. Onto the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Sorry this took me forever, I had trouble writing this. But watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on Disney Channel last night helped me a bit! Yay for inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: If I never owned anything, do you think I'd own anything now? Everything but the plot and my character, Aubree Sewell, belongs to J.K. Rowling! Yay for her!**

We were at King's Cross Station, all my stuff on a trolley.

If I didn't look like a first year, I felt like a first year. Harry was helping me push the trolley. I guess the use for my cherry wood chest was today. I had to keep the robes I bought at Madam Malkin's and my books from Flourish and Blotts. I felt my wand in my inside pocket as it would hit against my side as I walked. The chocolate-colored owl on my trolley looked at me and hooted. I think it was mocking me.

I squinted at my owl. "Shut up Pullip." He hooted and I ignored him. "So Harry, what platform are we going to?"

"Platform nine and three fourths." He stated like it was stitched into his brain. Probably was.

I glanced at the platform we just passed. "But there are only whole numbers…" I stated the obvious.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Magic, huh?" I stated, and he slightly nodded. Pullip hooted. "Shut up!" I had the sudden urge to hit his cage with my shoe. He kept hooting. I reached for my shoe when Harry held my arm and stopped me.

"Never had a pet before?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, blushing. Harry's presence always makes me blush, but also acting like an animal abuser in public helped just a tad.

"Kind of…." He started blushing. But I guess it's because he's helping me so much.

There was silence until we stopped in front of a wall at the ninth platform.

"So, where's platform nine and three quarters?"

"Through this wall."

"Are you crazy?! Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't want to crush myself running into some wall. Wait, where are Ron and Hermione?" I think I changed the subject way too fast because he looked really confused when I was searching for air.

"Okay, I'm not crazy because I've done this for the past four years, and it's not a joke. The only time I crushed myself doing that was when I missed the time deadline and I had to use a flying car to get to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are probably already at the platform…" He stopped because I was giving fits of giggles at the flying car. I stopped abruptly when he gave me a glare.

Although I still had that laughing bug in my chest somewhere….

"Ready?" He asked me after I cooled down.

"Sure." My voice shook a little. I mean seriously, the only people who go through walls are ghosts. And I'm still a pack of skin and bones. I might as well be a ghost because I just sounded like one. Stupid nerves. I'd like to just kill them.

"We'll go on three." He commanded and I nodded. "One… two…"

And he pushed the cart as hard as he could straight into the wall, me dragging along. I would've might as well been dragged. I'm so going to kill Harry, and his eyes can't stop me.

Okay maybe it could.

I closed my eyes as he pushed it. I swear, if I felt a jolt back like, I don't know, my cart running into a wall then I was just going to leave. Just leave Harry and Pullip there. Like Pullip cared.

But I didn't feel a jolt. I opened my eyes and we were at a platform. Quickly glancing at the number, I felt like a loser. We were at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I really felt like an idiot. Might as well be one.

But then I remembered there was no three when he counted.

"_Bloody Hell_, Harry!" I exploded at him. "What happened to three? I could've fallen down there somewhere."

"I just went because I had the feeling that when I said three, you would've said 'No!'" He shrugged.

I opened my mouth to prove him wrong, but he was right. I would've said no. I closed my mouth and just nodded.

"Potter." A sneering voice was heard. It was ice cold. I literally froze. The boy's voice was cold enough to make me freeze. I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at the sneering boy.

His eyes first caught my attention. Grey and dark… mysterious? Yeah, like territory I do not want to get caught into. I stepped back unnoticeably. He had platinum blonde hair and a scornful look on his face. I had the sudden urge to step behind Harry, because I knew he would protect me.

"Malfoy." Harry growled. Okay, I totally felt wimpy right there because I literally did step behind him.

"Aww," Malfoy fake-cooed, "Potty's helping a first year."

What the _hell_? I am not a first year. And I'm sick of everyone thinking so. I pushed Harry aside and strode up to him with confidence.

"Aww," I fake-cooed back, "some jerk is going to get punched in the face." I raised my fist, but Harry pulled me back and linked my arms together at my back, like he was putting handcuffs on me. Which he shouldn't because, you know, that'd suck. I don't want to get arrested… I would not fit in jail.

Malfoy did not show any facial sign of fear, but I could tell he was… deep deep down. A little too deep, I guess. I had that sixth sense.

I kept fidgeting while Harry was holding me and I blushed when I realized what position we were in.

"Your first year has a temper." Malfoy snottily pointed out, standing straighter. He stuck his nose up in the air pointedly.

"First year?" I said, still fidgeting. "You wish. I'm a fifth year, _bloody hell_."

He gave a confused look. "Full trolley?" He gave me a look up and down.

"I'm fifteen… _merlin_!" I kept fidgeting.

"Forget you." He walked away, two random boys following him. Harry let go of me.

"I could've punched him! Jerk…." I yelled at Harry. "Taking me as a first year… I'd love to just poke him in the arm super hard with my wand."

"He's not worth it." Harry said, a raised eyebrow looking at me. "And you can't poke him with your wand and wound him… unless you poke really hard."

I giggled. Even in the worst times, he can really make me laugh.

"_Bloody hell!_" Ron's voice came from nowhere. I twirled around and Ron and Hermione came out from behind a pillar. "Harry, you should've let her get Malfoy." Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder. He softly glared at her.

"Seriously, why didn't you let me?" I agreed with Ron. That was probably the one and only time I will.

"I told you, he's not worth it." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

A loud train whistle blew. That left my eardrum ringing for several seconds.

"Come on, let's go inside!" Hermione smiled. "Onto the Hogwarts Express."

**A/N: Reviews? I'd really appreciate it! And yeah, I know what's happening next. Please be patient for the next chapter… stupid school. I want to "avada kedavra" it. Rofl.**


	9. I Don't Know, but They Want You Badly

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Stupid school. And printing out invitations. It's almost my birthday…! November 14, please mark your calendars, people!**

**Thanks to: whitelonewolf, Remember The Darkness, and the unknown fish for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who has put this story on story alert or author alert or favorite author or all those other fabulous check boxes.**

**Disclaimer: Aubree Sewell & the plot are owned by my brain. Everything else is owned my J.K. Rowling. Well, technically, I got the name Sewell from my fifth grade teacher, but really, that's not the point.**

I pushed and shoved my knapsack in the top compartment of our car and stalked Hermione into her seat. I plopped next down carefully to her, trying not to break my wand, and sighed. I was nervous as hell, because one, your going to a wizarding school for the first time; two, your crush is in the same train car as you; three, come on, you can be nervous for no reason, right?

Hermione had a stack of textbooks on her lap. I glanced at them nervously, and then looked at Hermione, who had her nose in an Advanced Potions textbook. I rolled my eyes. Harry was right; Hermione is a bookworm. I picked up a random book off of her lap: Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy. I raised my eyebrow. I flipped open to a random page: Love. I shivered. Weird timing, right?

"Aubree!" Hermione shrieked. "Interesting pick, I haven't read that in a long time. Remind me to read it when you're done, okay?"

I simply nodded. I scanned the page, looking for specific things. This book must have been really old, because it has the basic things, like flowers, chocolate, etc. That doesn't work anymore… well I don't think. For me it does, because I'm old school. But no one needs to know that except one special person with the emerald eyes….

"Woah, it's like book club in here. I'm out." Ron's voice came from the car door entrance. I rolled my eyes. He sat on the opposite side and Harry strolled in and sat next to his best friend. I kept reading as Hermione got up and went to get something out of her trunk and Harry scooted next to me.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

In shock, I slammed the book shut and jumped in my seat. "Nothing." I flashed a smile.

He took the book from my hands and read aloud, "Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Interesting." He paused. "Is the book true?"

"Kind of…." I grimaced. "Well, some of the stuff I read before you stole it from me," I shot daggers with my eyes, "was true and some were just plain false."

"I had to read this third year. I knew it!" He rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"That's why you don't trust a wizard to teach you about muggles." I pointed out. He nodded.

Hermione came back in the room and sat next to Ron. I peeked and saw them whisper about something, but I was caught in Harry's gorgeous eyes. The train jolted and I nearly fell into his lap, but he caught me before I did. Embarrassing, much?

"That was easier than catching the snitch." He muttered. I scowled. He pushed me back up.

About midway of the ride, I was upside down against the floor, my feet up against the bench and my back on the floor. That's how seriously bored I was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about the new school year, and if all the other kids at Hogwarts, blah, blah. More feelings of being left out. I was getting sick of this.

A rattling sound echoed into our room, and in a flash, Ron stood up and opened the car door. I curiously looked at what he was doing and followed him; he was waiting for the tea trolley. I rolled my eyes. This boy and his appetite. The witch stopped by our car and gave us iced pumpkin juice and random sweets. I took a "Cauldron Cake," which I had no clue what the _hell_ it was until Hermione told me. Ron took… jelly beans?

"Jelly beans?" I asked.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." He said simply. He took one, examined it closely, looked at the chart, and popped it in his mouth. "Toffee. Love it!"

I think I just had a baby barf. I don't like toffee.

Ron dug into the box, and did the procedure once again, except he gave it to me. "Try it."

I glanced at the bean, then at him, nervously. I seriously could not trust him. But I took it anyways. I examined the color, a dark-red color. I popped it in my mouth and closed my eyes as I chewed. It was chewy; I slightly enjoyed it until….

I realized what flavor it was. I spit it out of my mouth and onto my hand, instantly shooting dagger glares at Ron. "You gave me liver?" I threw the slightly damp and misshaped bean at him; he shielded himself and laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Why liver? I'd rather have vomit than liver."

"Here then." He threw an off shade of green bean at me.

I rolled my eyes and threw it back on him. "Not literally!"

Hermione started to argue with Ron, about politeness and stuff like that. I don't usually take sides, but I was so in for Hermione's. I deserve the politeness.

I was going to pounce on him when the lights of the Hogwarts Express flickered on and off. I stopped and glanced up; they still flickered. My day was not going so well, and this was not helping. I gulped down my iced pumpkin juice….

Then the lights went off. I panicked as the train went to an abrupt stop. I could've vomited right there, no thanks to the train, or Ron.

"Ugh." I groaned. "What now?"

"You should get used to this." Harry pointed out. "This happens a lot."

"Then why don't they fix the train?" I asked stupidly.

"I meant weird stuff." Humorously, he grinned and watched my reaction: stunned.

Then I shook it off. Might was well get used to it.

The windows iced up, like it was below zero degrees outside, except for the fact it was only 70 degrees when we left. It couldn't have gotten that cold over a few hours… couldn't it?

Well, we technically were in the wizarding world now.

I just stared at the icy window. The train should move. I want to get to Hogwarts A.S.A.P. Better than staying in this mucky train. I slowly put my palm on the icy window, sending chills up my spine. I quickly took a glance at the trio, who had their wands out, ready to do whatever they had to do when whatever happened. I sighed, when will I ever get to do stuff like that? I rested my forehead on the window, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

Seriously, move train, move. I opened my eyes and beneath the ice that covered the windows and saw the shadowy figures, erm, dementors floating about.

I screamed and fell backwards from my awkward position. Quickly rushing to the window, Hermione helped me up while Ron and Harry looked out the window.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must really want you." Ron muttered.

I barely nodded, still surprised. "What do they want with me?"

"I don't know," Harry whispered, "but they want you badly."

A shadowy figure entered the car. I screamed, of course. Using the chair to force myself up, I resisted fainting.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" They seemed to scream at the same time. The shadow seemed to be driven away. It seemed like all of them went away. Once again, they saved my life. And their lives for that matter.

The lights flickered back on and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could've died, or been captured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Thanks." I said in a weak voice.

"No problem, really." Hermione assured as she sat next to me, patting my back.

"Seriously, we're here for you, mate." Ron nodded like a chicken as Harry agreed.

"Well then, to Hogwarts!" I said with a slight smile.

**A/N: Review! And thanks to all who are reviewing! I'm taking constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, etc. I really want feedback!**


	10. Some Things Might Happen at Hogwarts

**A/N: Okay, this is really late! But it's Winter Break, and I'll be update a bunch more, trust me! And this chapter's short too, so it doesn't even cover anything I owe you guys. I'm working on the next chapter, so yeah. Don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot and Aubree Sewell.**

From train, to little boats, to the school grounds, we finally reached our destination, Hogwarts. As we entered, I was utterly surprised. Just at the size of it was… riveting. I freaked out when I saw a few ghosts, I literally screamed. Not a good thing if you see ghosts. But Hermione whispered that they're friendly ghosts. Relieved, we stepped on the stairs and they started moving.

"_Bloody hell_," I gasped from shock, "seriously, magic is not my thing."

Harry and Ron snickered while Hermione gave them a warning glare. I might as well have shot one at them, but recovering my breath took that time. We ran down the stairs, out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I gawped as I entered the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floating in the air, the hall was empty, except for them. The long table at the far end of the hall was for the staff, noticing the throne-like chair was for Dumbledore, who was indeed, the headmaster.

My stuff was in some other big room, no need to worry about that. I smiled as I twirled down the aisles between tables.

"So big!" I shrieked. I guess it was impossible for my claustrophobia to come.

"I know!" Hermione ran up to her. "The Sorting Hat Banquet is about to start!"

"Huh?" I stopped twirling. "The What Banquet?"

Harry walked up to me. "The Sorting Hat Banquet is where you get sorted into which house you're going to live in all the years you'll be here."

"Okay," I paused, "which house are you mates in?"

"Gryffindor." All three of them replied.

I groaned. "What if I don't get in the same house as you… and Ron and Hermione?" I slightly blushed at my comment. Almost caught…

"Don't worry… we'll still be friends." Harry said, sadly though, as if he'd never see me again. Sad, sad thoughts.

I gulped as the other students started piling in. Not good, not good. Loads of other students would get sorted as first years, of course. Being sorted as a fifth year... kind of stinks, doesn't it?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. I wandered and followed the first-years who were sitting at some table, waiting to be sorted. Sighing, I sat hesitantly with the first years. I felt like so old compared to the first-years. Looking back at the trio, they gave me a confident look as I showed no expression. Feeling daggers shooting at my back, I turned to find Draco looking at me. I sent daggers back.

The staff lined up behind the table in orderly manner and sat down as if in perfect timing. Dumbledore saw me and winked; I blushed at the fact that he was trying to make me feel better. A lady in emerald robes took out a three-legged stool and placed a hat-like thing, patched, frayed, and extremely dirty, on the stool. It sang an introductory song, which was pretty well written, and apparently made Ron and some first-years snooze. I learned that the Sorting Hat was made thousands of years ago by the four house founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. I knew I would have to know it, so I mentally made a note of this.

Then, the Sorting Hat began to call names.

I was half asleep by the time they were even near the letter S. I can tell, everyone was restless; well, at least the ones who haven't been sorted yet and whoever has been at this school for so long and have already been sorted. I was so tired; I almost didn't hear the Sorting Hat say my name.

"Sewell, Aubree." It stated as I jumped, startled to hear my name. Before standing up, I glanced at Harry, who gave me an encouraging look.

I hesitantly stood up and walked to the three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat. I grimaced at it before sitting down silently. I felt all eyes stare at me as I gulped and the lady put the hat on me. I think I could've fit in as a first-year; I was quite short.

Okay, so, I just sat there as I could hear the Sorting Hat mumble something. _Very loyal, Hufflepuff. Yet stubborn… Gryffindor qualities. Very cunning, like a Slytherin. Definitely not a Ravenclaw._ After about almost a minute, the Sorting Hat rumbled and roared, "Gryffindor!"

I literally jumped off the stool and ran toward the Gryffindor table, where everyone was cheering, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was so glad to be with them, I swear. If I wasn't I wouldn't have made any friends. Ginny pounced on me and Harry patted me on the back. And that felt better than it should've been. It's just a pat on the back, yet I couldn't help but to grin at that. Ron just rolled his eyes while Hermione lightly smacked him in the arm.

I glanced at the Slytherin table while sitting between Hermione and Harry; Malfoy was staring at me straight in the eye. I glared back before I started to make a light conversation with Ginny and Hermione. I couldn't help but think of some things to do to that Malfoy boy when I got the chance. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just the people to help.

The Sorting was finally over, and I think I was asleep, because I was awoken by Hermione. "I was just resting my eyes," I told her, "seriously; I have had lack of sleep for the past few days, if you haven't noticed!" Ginny giggled as Dumbledore tried to get everyone's attention.

And he finally did, after everyone saw him look at me with a wink.

"Students!" He calmly said, his voice echoing around the Great Hall. "Welcome to another year in Hogwarts!" Applause rung through the hall as everyone clapped and cheered. "This year, we were very special to have a special attachment to the castle. We have a real tomb on the west side of the castle, where History of Magic classes will be held." More applause hung around the big space. I groaned; history was always my worst subject. "Classes will resume in the next few days, so please get ready to uncover history you will never expect." He winked at me once again; was there something I was missing?

Students started piling back into the corridors of the Hogwarts castle. Dumbledore asked the trio and me to stay behind; I just wanted to rest into my bed. But that wasn't going to happen soon. As soon as everyone left, a swish of his wand closed the big doors and he motioned us to huddle around him.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," he shook his head as he said this, "some things might happen at Hogwarts because of this tomb. People might get hurt," he eyed me as he said this, "and you three are the most trustworthy young wizards I can trust."

Harry nodded. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"I need you three to protect Aubree from whatever is going to come her way."

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short! I appreciate reviews!**


	11. The Password Was Liver

**A/N: Okay, new chapter! Ha, I told you I'd have it up soon! Like 20 minutes later! Mwahaha. Okay, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do this for safety. I don't own anything but the plot and Aubree Sewell.**

"Wait, say what?" I butted into the conversation. "Why?"

Dumbledore hushed his tone down a bit. "You-know-who is going after you." I had to lean in closer to hear what he said. "I don't know why, but he really wants you… badly." I tried not to cry as I just stood there silently. "So, can I trust you three?"

The trio nodded as Harry spoke up. "We'll keep an eye out for her."

Ron scoffed. "More like mission impossible."

I shot him wet daggers. Hopefully he would've felt how wet they were; I needed pity.

Dumbledore smiled thinly. "Dismissed." He opened the doors and we stepped out of the Great Hall, walking back to the Gryffindor tower. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation the trio held while walking to tower. I didn't even pay attention to where we were going; if I got lost, then it would be my loss. I just kept thinking, why would he want me? Half-blood, plain-old Aubree Sewell?

Apparently, I didn't get lost, because I ended up being in front of a portrait of a fat lady, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still by my side.

I didn't pay attention to the riddle either, because Hermione answered it directly after it was given. The portrait "moved," and a tube-like hallway appeared. I silently followed them to the common room, where a few Gryffindor students hung around, waiting for "The Golden Trio" to come back from their meeting with Dumbledore.

"What was it about?" A boy with blond hair, about my short height and plump, came up to Harry.

He glanced at me; I gave a "please don't tell him," look. "Just welcoming us to a new year." He lied, as I nodded.

He gave a confused face, "Why did the first-year come stay with you then?"

"Yeah," I spoke up, "not a first year. I'm a fifth year."

He shook his head. "Yeah right, you got sorted at the ceremony this evening."

Ron smirked. "Late bloomer."

I groaned. "Ignoring Ron's comment, I'm Aubree Sewell." She held out her hand.

He smiled and took her hand. He shook it lightly. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Nice meeting you." I said politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm just going to crash into that sofa, right over there." I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto the sofa. "This thing's harder than it looks." I complained; so much for soft dreams.

"You'll get used to it." Ginny said, sitting on the sofa across from her.

I laughed as I sat upright. "Like I said, I don't get used to things like this easily." I shook my head and crossed my legs. I stared into the fire until I heard a quarrel starting from the entrance of the common room. Ron and Hermione were having a row; I've never seen them have a row. Harry sat down next to me.

"Harry?" I asked, "Do they always have rows like this?"

He laughed and nodded, "The earliest row I've heard them have for the past few school years."

I listened to them yell at each other. "You're right, it is more annoying than the rows I had with Ron. They must have had a lot of them, huh?"

"Definitely." He smiled as I continued to watch them quarrel.

"Who usually wins?"

"Hermione." Harry said, like it came from reflex.

"Obviously." I laughed. "The day Ron wins is the day I kiss Malfoy."

We both laughed as Ron and Hermione ceased the fighting to minimal screaming. I breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione sat next to Ginny and started to talk to her.

"Thank Merlin they stopped!" I stated. "They would've made me deaf if they continued."

"This was probably the earliest they stopped too."

"Wow, I'm really glad I'm here to experience these world-breaking events." I teased as I stood up to wander around. After passing the staircase and hearing snores, I realized how tired I was. "Hey Hermione?" I gave a signal for her to come to me.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I'm really tired, where should I go?" I asked.

"I'll bring you to our room." She started going up the staircase and I followed. "Oh, Hermione?"

"Yes?" She answered again, the same tone as her earlier response.

"What was the password?"

"It was easy," She responded with a shrug, "the password was liver."

**A/N: Review? It'll be good for me, and good for you! ;D**


	12. More Like A Chumpion

**A/N: Okay, Merry Belated Christmas! Here's my Christmas gift to all of you guys who are reading!**

**Thanks to: Everyone who put me on story alert, favorite author, favorite story, etc. & for those who review! **

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

That night was the best night of sleep I have had that whole month. Maybe it was the bed, or the essence of magic around the castle, or the dreams of Harry. I'm guessing it was the last one, but point is, it really was the best night of sleep I had in a long time.

But all good things come to an end.

Hermione and Ginny woke me up by using a spell that shoots out jets of clear water. I instantly woke up and started yelling at them. No one deserves to be woken up with water… that only happens in those old cartoons. Hermione literally pushed me into the bathroom and shoved the robes in my face; she didn't want to be late to see our timetables. I rolled my eyes; Harry was right, she is a bookworm. I think I saw Ginny roll her eyes too.

"Honestly Hermione," I said through the door, "you don't need to rush."

"It's the first day of class," she said back, "I want to be perfect on the first day; less stress for the O.W.L.S."

"Owls?"

"They're exams you take, you know, at the end of the year."

"That makes sense." I lied. Yeah, not really. Just call them exams, for Merlin's sake.

Okay, I don't want to describe this part, so let's just say I had the hardest time putting on my school robes. I never wore these kinds of clothes before to school; I mean, they were cute and all, but they should come with an instruction manual. After about ten minutes, I was finally ready. I put my hair in pigtails and when I finally came out, Hermione looked like she was about to murder me. She grasped my hand and pulled me down to the common room where Harry and Ron were playing… chess? But the pieces moved. Okay….

I sat next to Harry as Hermione ran to a blackboard to look at our timetables. I stared at the chess board, in awe at how they can keep concentration for so long, until Ron's scream scared me. "Pawn to D-five." I literally jumped in my seat as a pawn began to move to a white square, hitting Harry's pawn, his pawn broken into pieces.

"What is this?" I asked, after seeing the pawn break down.

"Wizard chess." Ron replied, waiting for Harry to make a move. "You know, chess, except you just say what squares and they'll go there. I'm a champion."

"More like a chump-ion." I muttered. He gave me an insulted look and I gave a face of self-satisfaction.

I watched in pure amazement at Harry and Ron's game of Wizard Chess. Magic is something people should be amazed about. I saw pawns and kings and queens and all the other pieces move about the board. Whoever made this was pure genius. But then, you still have to think. That's why I will not play Wizard Chess. Ever.

Hermione slumped into the chair right next to me and gave a sigh; something in our timetables made her sad. "What's wrong?"

"We have Double-potions for the next few days." She groaned. "What luck."

Harry and Ron groaned, pausing their game of Wizard Chess.

"I'm guessing we have to go to Potions two times a day? Is this bad?" The trio nodded. "Why?"

"We think Professor Snape has something against Harry. And us." Hermione grimaced. "I guess he's just a strict teacher."

"Well, I'll have to see for myself." I grimaced. "I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs for breakfast."

"Finally! A girl who's not afraid to admit she's hungry." Ron grinned.

"Hey, why starve?" I said as I started to leave the common room. Ron shrugged while the trio followed me downstairs and into the Great Hall.

**A/N: Okay, another chapter. Review, please?**


	13. The Most Embarrassing Thing

**A/N: Superbowl on Sunday! Woooh! Go whoever wins! Ha ha. But here's another chapter of "Undiscovered Magic!" Sorry it took so long. I'm sorry, but you know school and stuff. It's a new semester so we're going by slow. I'm writing the next chapter right now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does. **

The breakfast was just as good as the sleep I got last night. When we got to the Great Hall, I sat between Ginny and Hermione, across from Harry and Ron. Once the food appeared on the tables, I dug right in. I think Ron and I were on the same pace of eating: fast. So much for my manners.

But who cares about manners when you're starving?

At least I didn't belch at the table. That would've been embarrassing. I must have eaten so fast, that I was full in no time, and I had to wait for the others to finish. But Ron kept going. And he belched a few times too. And everyone was used to it…? It most likely happened before then.

Wow. Hermione was still sulking about double potions over breakfast; she really must not like potions. I mean I wouldn't; mixing frog guts and whatever else to make some smelly potion isn't my thing.

"Hey Hermione," I tried to cheer her up, "at least after double potions we get a fun class: Charms. I don't know if it's fun, but sounds like it. I get to learn magic charms, right? That's pretty cool."

I thought I saw Hermione crack a smile. "I guess. I can help you with the simple ones we've learned for the past four years!" She broke out into a whisper. "We have to teach you everything we know, you need to know your defense skills. We don't know when You-Know-Who will strike."

I nodded after she stopped. "But isn't that like, against the rules? You know, doing magic out of terms?"

She grimaced before saying, "We'd even break the rules to do this. Dumbledore might let us off, but the teachers might suspect something. Word will get around, and we don't want that."

I nodded again. "Of course not. I don't want to be the word of the school."

"Good then." Hermione nodded and continued to eat a biscuit.

I swear, when we were walking out of the Great Hall, Ron was smuggling food in his robes. Pig. I told him to toss me a muffin. Surprisingly, he tossed one and I caught it. I gobbled it on our way to Potions, which was a long, long way. At least my mum won't complain about my lack of exercise. After passing bridges, courtyards, corridors, and stairs, we finally reached the dungeons.

And I totally regret gobbling down that muffin. It smelled like frog guts and vomit mixed together. And the professor smelled like whatever was making the room smelled like crap. Again, I totally regretted gobbling down that muffin. Because what happened during the middle of Potions was the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen, besides the fact that I was the only fifth-year sorted.

Professor Snape kept blabbing on about the advanced potions that we'd be doing in the year and how they were based on the Potions that I should've learned last year. Well guess what? I wasn't there last year! How am I supposed to know that? All throughout the time, well, before I threw up, I kept giving the trio nervous glances, but they gave me the assuring look that everything would be okay.

But it smelled so bad in the dungeons, I wanted to die. I could've died. The assuring looks only helped with the potion making; didn't cure my stomach. I think Snape was talking about Veritaserum, some truth potion, when I threw up. I nearly fell out of my chair heaving all that vomit out of my throat, and Harry had to help me up. The Trio brought me to the hospital wing near the clock tower. I was half-asleep when they brought me over there, but by the time I was over there, I was fully asleep.

Until someone shoved the most sour-tasting fluid down my throat with a spoon. Instantly I sat up and coughed it out. Still in my school robes, I was alone in the room, except for the nurse who shoved that nasty fluid into my body. They need a better way of handling this stuff. Think about it: people that can use magic can't "magically" put these nasty things into your body.

The nurse left while I just sort of sat there for a while. It was a big room with large windows; no one else was in the beds but her. I bounced in my bed; they were very springy and if I bounced harder, I would've been catapulted across the room. _Hmmm…._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into the hospital wing and gave a sigh of relief when they saw me sitting up in bed. "Uh, hello."

Smiling, Hermione came up to my bedside. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Ron practically pushed over Hermione and said, "You missed the first lunch of the whole school year and the second potions. Which is a good thing for you. We don't need another accident on Snape's floor."

Harry nodded. "He gathered your vomit and said it was a 'good sample' of what we needed for some fancy potion we're going to learn seventh year."

Shocked, I couldn't believe it. "And I missed that?" I slammed a fist at the bed. "What else did I miss?"

Frowning, Hermione shook her head. "You missed Charms. I know you were looking forward to it, but we always have tomorrow."

I frowned. I seriously was looking forward to it. But I changed the subject. "When can I leave?"

The nurse came back in. "You can leave now."

I nodded and tried to get up. Unsuccessful, Harry and Ron helped me up while Hermione trailed behind. Back into the common room we went. And the next day was the time I got to learn other spells and charms. Finally.

**A/N: Okay, review faithful readers!**


End file.
